redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Windflin Wildbrush/Archive 1
Archive the First Welcome Hi Windflin Wildbrush, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 22:39, 21 June 2009 Hey! hope you like it here! Hope to get to know you soon! Arrowtail Talk to me! 14:37, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! Does your other user name begin with M?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:34, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Does it begin with F? --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 21:25, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Does it begin with A?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 14:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ? You the creator of the page that was called wizardry lessons? Umrag the Destroyer 15:29, 6 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer I think I know. Are you ___________ ?--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 19:25, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Are you Salila? Umrag the Destroyer 00:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer E-mail doesn't work for all users. You can only do it if you let other users email you. I'm not guessing anyway, and you already told me. Did you mean to talk to Umrag? --Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 18:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I needed to test my sig Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 17:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) nope. how's about now, Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 18:01, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Thats better! Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 18:04, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ooo! But thats even better! Me likey! LPG? I will guess more later-Segalia You're either Pinedance, Fiona, or La. I know you're not Shieldmaiden for obvious reasons. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 18:05, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I know who you are! That's too bad your mom doesn't like you being on the computar.--Lady Arwen Evenstar 18:11, September 3, 2009 (UTC) have you read RTN yet? here if not, please do. and User blog:Shieldmaiden/The Unsung|here my two main fan fics. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:36, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I still think youre LPG. Write me if im tight or wrong. thanks-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 13:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC) You don't know me, so this is gonna be hard. Hmm...you say you draw pictures, eh? The females I know here who draw pics besides me and the ones you mentioned are: LPG, Ferretmaiden, MERLOCK, Otterwarrior, and...uh...I think that's it. *rubs temple* iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:18, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ha...Wow. They think that I am you. Hahaha!! That's funny. I'm not her, guys, really. But this is funny...hm...I think you're Merlock. And I know that I'm not you because you live in the South Eastern USA and I live in CA. :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 14:53, September 20, 2009 (UTC) so yore either, fren, fm, otterwarrior, or merlock. My sister draws but i know its not her, for obcious reasons. i dont know where everybeast lives, so thats no help. hm-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 16:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Segalia, Merl lives in the North, Fren lives in the Philippines, Otterwarrior and FM live in Texas, I think. This wouldn't be Fiona Fox, would it? >:) --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:42, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Your pic I finally finished this. I'm sorry it didn't turn out very well- I've only done a fox once before. I hope you like it! EDIT: I've redone it- hope you don't mind. D'you like it? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm....well I know Fiona is either 13 or 14 years old and she lives in Georgia. I think she likes to draw and you were on the wiki shortly after she was. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Your Character I would love to know more about your character, there might be a mass vermin Fan Fiction, I might get a few more people to help write it! -- GulotheSavage - -Gulo Never Sleeps! 03:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC) hmm,i know for abvious reasons that you're not me, but could you just possibly, at a slight chance be Fiona? Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 14:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Puzzle I think I might challenge my friend to figure this out... she probably will! --Snowy Longname You do not want to know why I'm called that 14:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I KNOW WHO YOU ARE YOU'RE BATMAN :O Fren Kozdru [[User talk:Frentiza the ferret |Ya sure ya want t' make me mad?]] 14:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC) NO NO NO, I'VE FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT!!! YOU'RE A REDWALL WIKI USER!!!!!!! I JUST WON THE GAME!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Fren Kozdru Freak me out, turn me upside-down! 12:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the belated updates on my fics Sorry about the belated updates on my stories, I hope to get back to them soon --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 16:22, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I CAN'T BE WRONG I'M ALWAYS RIGHT EVEN IF I'M WRONG Fren Kozdru Freak me out, turn me upside-down! 15:56, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm You're co writing a fanfic with arrowtail... I bet it'll be great. Arrowtail is very discriptive, and you are (from what I can tell from your userpage) as well. Combined with the fact that you know about suspence... I'm sure it'll be great! --Snowy Longname I'm actually a mouse! 19:41, January 24, 2010 (UTC) thnx! how's about she's a healer, then skip attacks. she wants revenge. :) Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 18:08, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Excuse my Windflin Wildbrush on Ferretmaiden's page you requested a picture done were you talking to me?--Lilac Stormrudder 20:45, January 28, 2010 (UTC) LOVE how ya worked that in! i'll try to ud some tomorrow! :) Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 22:03, January 28, 2010 (UTC) okay, just leave the description on my talk page! :D hey i was reading htis church bulliten blumders thing, in a magazine. one of the things says: "a bean supper will be held on the tuesday evening in the church hall. music will follow"--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:48, January 28, 2010 (UTC) thank you for your advice the talk page thing has been a bit confusing --Lilac Stormrudder 03:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for offering your help would you happen to know how to make an avatar i've tried everything yet i never even got close to figuring it out--Lilac Stormrudder 23:46, January 29, 2010 (UTC) you want me to draw a fox right?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 03:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) yor an artist right? do you think you could draw my weasel char, Melody Snowheart for me? her discription is on my userpage, just click on the link that says "Klitchettes"--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 22:34, January 30, 2010 (UTC) i like it better that way. next we move ta abbey and new band right? i'll try to start writin' it 2morrow matey! Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 00:13, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Windflin Wildbrush. I wish that there were more good foxes-they're a really cool species! I really hate Slager though-I mean really, stealing Dibbuns for slaves with a motive that makes absolballylutely no sense? How low can you get!? You must really like mysteries-like the whole thing about your other user name- I don't really care that much about knowing, and I figure that if I get to know you better, I'll either figure it out, or you'll tell me. Anyway, I'll talk to you later, --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 03:22, January 31, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! Thanks for requesting it! *huggle* Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 16:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Cya! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:55, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, thankez for signing on my updates! *huggle* Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 20:20, January 31, 2010 (UTC) hugs windflin thank you! thank you windy! :D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I try (most of the time). I like yore sig. First time i read the "Yer off the edge 'o the map, mate!" part the first thing that popped into my head was, truthfully, "I know, i got bored being on the map." Weird.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:28, February 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I figured out why the words were so tiny. Laria Wavedeep forgot to put in her sig. here tis mate! i did it a week ago but only just got time to upload it :P sorry--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 03:10, February 6, 2010 (UTC) lol--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 19:52, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:06, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Tales of Honor. Yaynesses! First update! *woot woot* Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 11:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:21, February 17, 2010 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) All right, let's try again. You're not LPG, because you're not hyper enough, you don't write poems, and you're evil. You're not Pindance or Ladyamber, because you're on more often. You color with crayons, so that narrows it down far enough. I know who you are! MUHAHAHA! Umrag the Destroyer 01:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer PIcture Sorry I wasn't able to talk to you earlier about yore picture, i was busy. It's good, you actually made it look like fur, somthing i was never able to do. The only thing that isn't right is the circles above the eyes, there should be only one above each eye. Thanks for showing me it! --Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 23:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--23:35, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Arghh! I think I still know who you are! Umrag the Destroyer 22:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:12, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn To Windflin, my fox friend, I am glad to hear you want to be a General at Salamungattrunn (Formerly known as Salamandstron) and I am pleased with the results. However, to become a General or a Captain, you must first pass the test from my head general, Stiffener Medick, and the Warboard must approve you. Otherwise, I would be happy to have you. --Ungatt Trunn Woe to Those that Cross the Earthshaker... 06:45, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Note from the Warboard: Congratulations, you have been chosen my His Mightiness Ungatt Trunn the Earthshaker to be a War General! Come within the next week and General Stiffener Medick will schedule a meeting with you. He will ask you of your horde, of your military experience with them, and of your tactics for battle. Afterward, he will have a personal duel with you. If he is satisfied, he will send his results to the Warboard, where the decision is put on us, and eventually me. Good luck, and once again, Congratulations! Brigadier Thyme, Chairman of the Warboard at Salamungattrunn Ungatt Trunn Windflin, I am deeply grateful for your loyalty!! You are most definitely welcome into Salamungattrunn! Thank you again, and we will not fall to some great lumbering badger! --Ungatt Trunn You are one of the inferior species, but I must deliver this message to you. 21:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Delete it! Umrag the Destroyer 21:49, March 11, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Concerning your sig You know that your sig exhorts people to beware of "mosters" sic, right? - d2r 14:41, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Look carefully at how it's spelled in your signiature, Windflin...you're missing the letter "n" in "monsters".- d2r 04:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway (there's a poll too.)--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:05, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:10, March 17, 2010 (UTC) have you seen princess bride TOO!or have you?and yer a girl. man alot of people are girls on this site.Lorgo galedeep 00:07, March 18, 2010 (UTC) you are a girl. hey hey windy um could you give me a few hints to yer other user and I'll give you a few to my hints to my other user.Lorgo galedeep 19:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) hey hey windy um could you give me a few hints to yer other user and I'll give you a few to my hints to my other user.Lorgo galedeep 21:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 20:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. First part of Chapter Nine. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 19:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ok I am not very popular on me other user and I don't go on it very much.soooooo um u probably won't see it unless i decide ter come out so there it is .Lorgo galedeep 23:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Lorgo galedeep 00:07, March 23, 2010 (UTC)ditto well obviously yore a princess bride fan ditto(yore sig)so ye could be silva or several other people. maybe...heeheehee-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 19:00, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 15:24, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. Finished Chapter 9. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 00:09, March 25, 2010 (UTC) My username is the same for all wikis I go on. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 20:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. Finished Chapter 9. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 21:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) i'm guessing you've watched more than fifty times then? O.o--Ferretmaiden We Never Should Have Left That Island! 13:41, March 27, 2010 (UTC) wot wot is ATOM?Lorgo galedeep Like me new sig!? Lorgo galedeep 00:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Beta I saw a lot of spelling mistakes but I'll point those out later when I have more time. I like the update and hope you post it soon Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 17:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Cobona's Mission Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 17:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Update Whole Chapter for Stories of a Traveler Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 13:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter Windy!!! Arrowtail Beware the psychotic squirrel! 21:07, April 4, 2010 (UTC) BTW, i got the next UD ready for MCBF, I'm hoping to type it up tomorrow. Re:Embedding No. Embedding YT videos is prohibited. You can link to the video, but not embed. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:42, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter mate! Hope ya get lots o' chocolate! --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 09:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow You're sig is awesome! You're aware of what that's from, right? Also, I really don't care if you have 2 accounts. If you're awesome, then 2x awesome. And yes, I do hope we become good friends. --~~ Ejaxk The Abyss Re: Random ME!!!!! Happy Easter to you too! No, haven't talked to you for awhile ;D. I got to have steak for Easter supper, we don't have that very often so it was a nice treat. DIRTCAKE, I love dirtcake :P, we didn't have any of that though, good thing there was still candy lol. There are some people here who never heard of dirtcake before, they don't know what they're missing. So how's school? Are you on spring break? I may not be getting one, as I'm steadily falling behind :(, but that's obviously my own fault, as I have more time than any kid in public school. Just need to get re-motivated I guess. --[[User:Neildown|Neildown - We do it automagically]]60px| Semper fi 00:39, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Update! Update on The Brisk's Breeze. [[User:Vesper the Brisk|'Lady Vesper']] [[User talk:Vesper the Brisk|'Feel free to speak to me..''if you dare!]] 00:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Maybe not Ari, but Lari might be a solution. I wouldn't mind that one. You could call me Lar as well, 'cause Lorgo calls me that. Or maybe even Ria? --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 03:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, ye can call me Ria, mate. I just updated The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. I might update tonight. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 09:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 04:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi! just thought I'd drop by and say hi, and I updated my fanfic. But you probably didn't want to know that. O Well.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 17:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Well...You didn't ask.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 17:34, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I wrote a whole chapter and it has a song on The Son Of A Warrior.--Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 06:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South. Enjoy! --Peony Laminar 17:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 03:49, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Update On From the South --Peony Laminar 00:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I updated.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 03:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm on the shoutbox. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 12:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I updated.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 03:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 07:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Re, Re, Re:Random ME!!! Hey, Windflin! Sorry it took so long to answer, we were having some computer difficulties. I agree, life without dirtcake would be quite dull, lol. Hmmm, I'm not doing anything that deals with the physics of light but I am doing Algebra, which actually isn't so bad anymore [I guess I'm finally getting the hang of it]. Never read '''To Kill A Mockingbird, but I'm guessing it's not very exciting :P. Oh I don't mind long messages, they are more fun to read than 3 sentence ones. Ahh, I see what you mean. My dad wants to do a lot of working around the house this year and sometimes I have to put down the schoolbooks and go help for several hours. A good break, but wasteful of time. I'm probably behind more than 5 weeks rightnow, just with everything added up. We had an extra-long Christmas vaca, fell behind because of so little time and motivation, and fell behind even more because of a cold that's been going around. I think that's it, ttyl! --[[User:Neildown|Neildown - We do it automagically]]60px| Semper fi 20:11, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South --Peony Laminar 23:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 08:58, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Character OK, I got the character for you (finally eh?) Name- (couldn't think of any name, sorry) Species- Ferret Fur- Sandy brown fur, gold colored thunderbolt on left cheek, Clothes- Sandy brown tunic, gold sash over left shoulder, and a purple colored one tied around his waist Weapons- a sheathed saber strapped at his side, 2 throwing daggers, I think that's it, Shogg 17:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 12's here. --Peony Laminar 18:33, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:07, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I would love to draw you a picture 8D Thank you for commenting ^^ ~''Flikkun, Hobo Artist~ 20:01, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Small update on ''The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 09:57, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South (chapter 13) --Peony Laminar 17:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Re x5: Random ME!!! xD Ahhh, that's cool XD. I don't have finals for quite awhile :P. Hmmm, you never know. Math/Algebra was like the bane of my life last year, but it isn't so bad once you get the hang of the equations. Lol, it's kind of the opposite in my house. My mom kind of blames herself for not pushing us to do more schoolwork, and I blame myself for not pushing myself. This is the first year I've ever fallen so far behind; usually I stay up to date on that kind of thing. Yeah, thanks XD, hope it gets easier for you too! Hmmm, yes I understand what you mean about the book. I thought the same thing about Kidnapped by RLS, which did have a lot of adventure & whatnot, but could have been better. That's good, at least there's someone else to help around the house more. Lol! Yeah, you would probably like an older brother compared to an older sister if you have a family like mine. My two older sisters got on each others nerves all the time, especially since they shared a room, XD. But yeah, I guess it would be nice to have someone older to look after the others sometimes. I'm the oldest in the house right now too. Lol, thanks, ttyl --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 15:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Obligatory Friends List...Thing Was that comment directed at me or Laria? :p - d2r 20:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Okay; it was a bit ambiguous. Thanks for the note! - d2r 00:32, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Can't believe how much Christians are on this!--Asria Wildlough Beware the sword of Martin! 20:59, April 19, 2010 (UTC) me last....... name is splitstream that is all I am tellin Lorgo galedeep 21:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC) r u in? thanks! Update on From the South (chapter 14) --Peony Laminar 02:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) LOL Thanks, i think you might've just made my day.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:10, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:14, April 20, 2010 (UTC) soccer It's public and tecnically i could play but i'd have to take two credits at the high school, and that would be long enough that i would basically just be taking school there. So i can't play soccer and be fully homeschooled.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:59, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Of course I wouldn't turn down an art request from one of my good friends :). Just tell me the details and I'll do my best! --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 22:59, April 20, 2010 (UTC) You can just tell me the chars, unless there's something more specific you were thinking of. :3 ~''Flikkun, Hobo Artist~ 23:49, April 20, 2010 (UTC) How is that cheating? I figered it out me self!did any body else that knows 'bout yer other user figer it out themselves?and u know how i figered it out don't u? I told e up there.well cya!Lorgo galedeep 00:14, April 21, 2010 (UTC) and how did ye make Rorcs day? Update I updated my fanfic. Added more to "The Bread is Different".--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 03:33, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Small update on ''The Son Of A Warrior. Not much tonight, sorry. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Zoso Zoso says that he's going to be busy with school for awhile so you don't need to update him. He'll tell you when he gets back on.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 15:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 15 is up --Peony Laminar 21:05, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll get started soon as possible! I see you have the colors planned out pretty well, so I'll try painting this one --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 17:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I haven't had a request for a long time :) --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 17:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South Chapters 16 and 17 are up! --Peony Laminar 17:57, April 23, 2010 (UTC) yes I did.Lorgo galedeep 20:37, April 23, 2010 (UTC) and yes I did again.and thanks fer not. u know wot I mean.and yes ye know. Hello windflin wildbrush. can I call you windy? I think you might know who my other user is please don't tell anyone. Please?-Nightpaw Hey, I posted a poem in Fan Poems, will you read it and tell me what you think? It's at the very bottom.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 21:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC) blush* Thanks XD --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 01:51, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Poem Certainly you can use it, although I am planning on using it in one of mine. I don't think it would matter much if we both used it though. The reason it changes like that is because it originally ended with You'll always live on in my heart, but then I mixed it with another poem I made that was slightly different. I wanted to end it with something about Eulalia.--Snowpaw the Wild - I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 02:44, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Small update on TSOAW. Sorry, I can't update very much. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) XD lol! I have the basic outline done for Windflin now. I actually have 2 pics of her I'll be doing. The first I tried doing was in water color but the lines seemed too thick. So I started another one with acrylic paint, then looked the other one over and thought maybe I could turn it into an alternate style and so am going to try and finish it. So you'll have two different versions at some point in the future. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 22:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Update Lol, another update on TSOAW! XD --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South (chapter 18 is up!) --Peony Laminar 19:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I added a little bit to my fanfic, I may add more later.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 05:26, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South (chapter 19) --Peony Laminar 19:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:37, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Why do you call me Bluenose? Blue's nose is black. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 22:42, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Redwall Heroes Team Up! (or RHTU for short). Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update on From the South Chapter 20 is up --Peony Laminar 02:05, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:16, April 29, 2010 (UTC) No, because you called me Bluenose before I called you a Red Featherduster. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 12:01, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Update! Update on The Brisk's Breeze. [[User:Vesper the Brisk|'Lady Vesper']] [[User talk:Vesper the Brisk|'Feel free to speak to me..''if you dare!]] 22:22, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South Chapter 21 --Peony Laminar 01:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 03:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Your Silverfalcon Pinehawk? I've heard soooooooo much about that user! Kenina the Fox 14:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Aww.... ^_^. Kenina the Fox 17:07, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Update! :) Update on The Brisk's Breeze. [[User:Vesper the Brisk|'''Lady Vesper]] [[User talk:Vesper the Brisk|'Feel free to speak to me..''if you dare!']] 21:28, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Update on TBHD,TRIA.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 03:35, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I like your new sig thats awesome! el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 14:13, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Update on ''From the South chapter 22 and if you look down in my comments, there's a sneak peak of chapter 23 as well. You inspired me! --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 17:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Pirates of the Carribean. Do you like Pirates of the Carribean? I noticed you've had some quotes in your sig from it, and I thought, "wow, fellow pirates fan!"--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 22:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, this update is a short one. I have a disease called writers block! Argh...--Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 07:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) hello windflin. thanks for the vote. i will probably change the description later. Oh by the way could you add me to your updating list for The Tale of Two Maidens. Good Bye---Coral Flintblade Ready to die, you stinkin' vermin? 23:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) new poll hey windy(mind if i call you that) i have a new poll on my page check it out that was me---Coral Flintblade Ready to die, you stinkin' vermin? 23:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South Chapter 23 -- one evil cliffhanger resolved. :-) --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 00:49, May 9, 2010 (UTC) update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:04, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 24 is up --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 15:35, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long, i've been busy moving *cough* and lazy *cough*. --Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:04, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 24 --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 03:56, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapters 26 and 27. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 19:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Your 1st picture is complete! Some of it may be inaccurate though, so please point out any flaws you see before I complete the acrylic one :). Hope you like it! thumb|--Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 22:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway. There's a poll too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:10, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 28 -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 20:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Oi there, im skipper Jayrado! im a bit new 'round these parts i be! Update on From the South chapter 29 -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 03:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'd just like to say sorry for getting your picture of Richard deleted. I tried to get one of my pictures that had been deleted on terms of not being "fan art", but it was requested, and I saw that TBT had let your stay because it was requested, and was wondering if I could get mine put back, but instead both were deleted, which I really didn't want to happen. I'm really sorry, and I know how ticked at people I get when they do something that causes my art to be deleted, and it really makes me sad to have possibly caused your to be deleted, because I'm sure you've put a lot of time into it and it always sucks to have art deleted. Sorry again, -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 01:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 30 posted in which the trust of Dann's past in revealed! Enjoy!-- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 03:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure that I won't mind? Hmmm? Hahahaha! JK, matey! Go ahead! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:04, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I just noticed- on your list of people that you know on your other account, you put me twice :) So you know me really well! Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 15:01, June 8, 2010 (UTC) You're Merl.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:34, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, almost finished with book two!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:49, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 31. Enjoy! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 15:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 32 is posted. Enjoy! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 01:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) YAY! Another evil fox! High five! Raymon Bludbrush the corsair fox 18:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) You have been on this wiki for a year! Congratulations! XD I have started rewriting one of my fanfics, Laria Wavedeep. When you have the time, please check it out? Thanks mate, hope that yore life can return to normal pace! Oh yeah, and you said you would reveal yore other account when this user has been here for one year? I'm guessin' you won't tell though. Holly has started a new fanfic called The Ultimate War. Every user on this wiki is in it! Anyways, see ya around, mate! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Update on [[User_blog:Peony Laminar/Peony Laminar/From the South | ''From the South]], chapter 33 is posted. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 23:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:21, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War. Poor Windy :) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 22:45, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 17:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC) your back,where did you go? I haven't heard from you in a while. The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 13:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC) uhhh, how long? say, last year I think? or early this year? maybe a few months ago...you will never know *evil laugh*Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 15:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom. READ NOTE FIRST BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!!!!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Guess what? I've updated The Runaway! There's a poll too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 22:31, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) um, isn't Leena you?-Armel BAHHHAHAHAHAHH! WINDY YORE SIG JUST KILLS ME! HAHAHAH! *dies of laughter but recovers* Aye me! References to the Princess Bride... classic! PS I don't believe we've formally met? --MERLOCK 00:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) PS I'm merlock if mah sig didn't tell ye that. *shakes paw warmly* Hahah! I figured out 'oo yer are! YER SANTA CLAUS!!! Haha, I win a million dollars, right?!?!?!?! And Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway and The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 34! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 01:25, July 30, 2010 (UTC) YORE MERLOCK!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 16:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 16:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 35 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC)